Rio the advent rio
by julBlu
Summary: This event take 5 years before Blu was born/hatch.This is the prologue story of Blu's parents,how did Nigel becoming evil,etc


**Rio -the advent rio**

Intro words:hello all rio fans.I like to write my first fanfiction here.I'm sorry if I'm not making a good fanfiction because this is my first you guys enjoy my fanfiction... :D

Note:

():The character mind dialogue

-:The narrator/story

**:The sound effect

[]:thing/device that use

Prologue:

-It was 5 years before Blu was the sunny clear day,There are 2 blue macaws that sleeping in the male macaws are named Ventus and the female are named are awaken while he heard the bird traffic out of the tree nest,while Violet taking care of the 2 eggs...

Ventus:Hey sweetheart,good morning how's the eggs?

Violet:Oh,good morning too,honey...:) well,I'm starting to feel that they're starting to making a movement.

Ventus:wow,that's good...well sweetheart,I'll go to search for the care of the eggs...

Violet:oh yes honey,I'll take good care of them...

-After Violet finished talking,Ventus kissing Ventus going to find usual,he's going to the supertree which is a supermarket for the birds..

Ventus:hmm,let's see now I need to buy this nut and perhaps this fruit will make Violet happy...

-Then Ventus taking the trolley to the cashier and placing the item to the cashier,while the cashier are counting the items,from his back,the white cockatoo are trying to talk to Ventus.

White cockatoo:excuse me sir,can you show me the adress of the R-11 tree area?

Ventus:well,actually I live near there...why?do you want to meet someone?

White cockatoo:well,yes I need to meet my friend,Razor.

Ventus:well,sure...come with me...

Cashier:the total are cost 250 birdleon...

Ventus:Here's 250 birdleon...

Cashier:thank you for shoping,and please come again...

Ventus:well,let's go...oh,and what's your name?

White cockatoo:well,my name is to meet you...

Ventus:ok Nigel...let's go to R-11 tree area...

-Meanwhile on the way to the R-11 tree area they're talking about the Razor

Ventus:so Nigel,who's Razor?

Nigel:Well,Razor is my best 're working together,he's my childhood friend.

Ventus:Wow,you have a nice friend there...So,why do you need to meet Razor?

Nigel:Well,I need to deliver this bags to him...

Ventus:I see...so,what's inside that bag anyway?

Nigel:Oh I'm sorry...It's a private and only Razor can see it.I'm really sorry...

Ventus:well,that's allright...

-And they have reach the destination at the R-11 tree area.

Nigel:well thanks for bring me to meet you...

Ventus:Well,nice to meet you for the time... I've to go wife are waiting me...

Nigel:Oh,you have a she pregnant?

Ventus:well,actually she's already taking care of the eggs.

Nigel:well,that's ,I have to go ...

-Then Ventus are going home with his shopping bag.

Ventus:Sweetheart,I'm 's the eggs?

Violet:Well there's no movement sign since you're going for shopping

Ventus:Well,maybe you should wait...And look,here's your favourite almond nut... :)

Violet:Oh,thanks honey.

Ventus:Well let's eat the breakfast...

-Meanwhile in the Razor's tree hole...

Nigel:Here's the delivery Razor...I wonder what's inside the bag?

Razor:Well you'll see it later...Well,please sit...

Nigel:thanks...

Razor:So,Nigel did you meet someone new here?

Nigel:well,yes...obviously I meet a blu name is Ventus.

Razor:hmm,well wait a second.I'll get you a drink...

-On the way to the kitchen...

Razor: (hehe...I will make him wait until I mix this sleeping pill).

-After Razor mixing the sleeping pill

Razor:Here's the tea Nigel,you must be tired...here,drink this refreshing tea...

Nigel:well,thank you...*sluurp* um,it's sweet,what did you add?

Razor:well,it's tea leaves,water and ...

Nigel:Uhh.I'm feeling sleepy...*snore*

-Continuing Razor sentence...

Razor:some sleeping tea...hahaha...now I just have to open the bag...Voila!my braineditor helmet! Hahahahaha...

-Razor are putting the helmet on Nigel head and setting up to make Nigel become evil,after 5 minutes later,Nigel are awake...

Nigel:Huarrrgghh...where am I?

Razor:hehe,welcome Nigel...now you must obey my command...

Nigel:yes,master...what do you want?

Razor:Well,now tell me...you say that you have meet Ventus,a blu macaw me anything all you know about him...

Nigel:Well,yes...and he say that he have a wife and she's taking care of the eggs...

Razor:well,how many eggs did she have?

Nigel:two eggs...so,what do you want me to do?

Razor:Well,I need you to bring the him here.I'm going to kill him...

Nigel: ok,so do you have a plan?

Razor:Well,here's the plan

-After Razor discussing the plan with Nigel...

Nigel:Well,nice plan...this should make them suffer...hahahahaha...Ok,I'll go now...I'll call you when I'm in position...

-Then Nigel going to find Ventus

Razor:hehe...do your birds business job...When I kill Ventus,I'm going to get his rare feather...

Nigel still remember Ventus' 's going to the Ventus' treehole and he have reach the destination...

Nigel:excuse me,Ventus...

Ventus:Just a minute...Oh,Nigel...what're you doing here?

Nigel:well,could you please come to my Razor's treehole?We need to discuss something...

Ventus:Oh sure...wait a second...

Nigel:[In the radio communication device]psst,Razor,Ventus is on the way to your house...start the plan now...

Razor:Roger that...

Ventus:so,let's go then...

-Then Nigel and Ventus are going to the Razor's treehole...

So,this is my chapter 1 prologue...Hope you guys enjoying my first fanfiction...Please review and comment what I need to improved...


End file.
